


Stolen Moments

by the_diggler



Category: DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Cosplay, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), SuperBat Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce try to sneak in moments of affection whenever they can. (Three ficlets written for 2015's <a href="http://superbatsecretsanta.tumblr.com/">SuperBat Secret Santa</a> exchange.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't sign up as a pinch-hitter until after Christmas, so in an attempt to make up for the lateness I tried to incorporate all of angelcamael's prompts :)

~

  
“Hey, welcome back, Supes!” Flash waves, swiveling around in his chair as Superman enters the monitor room.

“Thanks, Flash,” Superman replies, smiling. “It’s good to be back.”

“How did it go?” Batman asks, not bothering to turn around as he types in a command to zoom in on one of the monitor displays.

“Miranda’s population is safely quarantined and equipped to ride out the remainder of the virus.”

Batman nods, eyes still fixed on the monitors as he pulls up a data screen.

“And I think I found the source of the infection,” Superman adds with a grin.

Bruce furrows his brows. They’d already established the source of the infection during his communications with Superman while he was off-world – a genetically engineered virus by the galaxy’s own government, designed to eliminate aggression, but having the unanticipated effect of enhancing aggression among a small but dangerous percentage of the population.

“Here,” Superman says, presenting what looks like a bouquet of alien flowers from under his cape  – bright blue, red, yellow and black combining and swirling across the petals – the blooms too exotic to be from Earth. As he leans over to lay them on the desk next to Batman, he brushes his lips across Bruce’s cheek where Flash can’t see.

“Thank you,” Batman murmurs, eyes still fixed on the monitors. “I’ll take these to my lab for examination as soon as I can.”

“When do you think that might be?” Superman asks casually.

“Tonight,” Batman answers.

“Tonight, then,” Superman murmurs, a private little smile at the corner of his lips.

“Uh, guys? I think science is going to have to wait for now. Looks like there’s a crisis developing in Australia.”

Batman lets out a minute sigh. “Let’s go,” he says, shooting Superman a quick frown of apology as he and Flash get out of their chairs. They haven’t had any time alone together for three weeks, and now it looks like they’ll have to wait a little bit longer.

It was one of the reasons why Bruce had been reluctant in the beginning – relationships were too complicated, their lives too busy – Bruce just didn’t think it would be possible to devote the kind of attention that Clark deserved. But when Clark finally wheedled his concerns out of him, Clark had assured him that even if all they had were stolen moments, all he really needed was “To be able to love you, and know that you… return my feelings - it’s enough. No, it’s not just _enough_. It’s everything.”

“I’ll come with you,” Superman says, running towards the transporters with them. “Many hands make light work, after all,” he adds, shooting Batman a wry grin.

And faster work, too, judging from the intent in Superman’s eyes.

But for now, all Bruce can do is brush his fingers across the back of Clark’s hand as they wait to be transported down under. And it’s enough.

  
_~ fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts: Clark and Bruce trying to sneak in affection towards each other (little touches, kisses on the cheek, etc.) while at the Watchtower without anyone noticing.
> 
> & Bruce is having a hard time accepting his romantic relationship with Clark. Clark has to prove to Bruce that what they are doing is real and going to work.
> 
> ...with some ~~blatant ripping-off~~ references to Firefly/Serenity ;p


	2. Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark try to share a relaxing bubble bath together. Operative word: _try_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little ridiculous, but once I got started I just couldn't stop ;p

~

  
“Looks like we’re pretty much done here,” Superman says as they survey the scorched countryside, firefighters dousing the last of the bushfire while paramedics treat the locals for minor injuries and smoke inhalation. Flash is off talking to the Australian news crews, but even more press vans are arriving now that reports of the Justice League’s intervention are getting out.  “Listen, I’ve got a couple hours left before I need to head in to The Planet. Why don’t you head back to the Manor while I help Flash deal with the press? Get a warm bath going or something?” Superman murmurs out of the side of his mouth.

Bruce fights down a grin at the thought. He’s sore and sweaty all over, and while a hot shower in the cave would be just as an effective remedy, his tub _is_ big enough for two. And after three weeks of being too busy to see each other, (and after the exotic bouquet of alien flowers Clark had presented him with earlier upon returning from off-world), Bruce is just about willing to indulge any of Clark’s requests right now.

Half an hour later, Bruce is sinking into a hot bubble-bath with a grateful groan. Batman rarely ever concedes an argument to Superman, but Bruce has to give this one to Clark – a hot bath is a much better remedy for aching muscles than a punishing hot-shower. In fact, Bruce wonders if the suggestion was more for his benefit than it was for Clark’s. Highly likely, knowing Clark.

Not that Bruce has any intention of arguing the point. Not now that the soothing heat of the water is working its way into Bruce’s body, the cool breeze coming from the open window a refreshing change from the scorching heat of Australia. When Clark finally joins him, the last thing Bruce intends to do is argue.

Bruce doesn’t have to wait long, a tell-tale whoosh of air signaling Clark’s arrival before Clark is sliding into the tub behind him, pulling him back against his chest and aggressively snuggling him from behind, lavishing his neck with kisses. And if Bruce wasn’t already relaxed enough, soon Clark’s hands join his lips, massaging the last vestiges of tension out of Bruce’s shoulders, following the path of his hands across Bruce’s skin with even more kisses. By the time Clark’s fingers make their way back up to massage Bruce’s scalp, Bruce is so relaxed, he doesn’t even care about the mass of bubbles Clark is consequently piling on top of his head.

“Missed you,” Clark murmurs into his ear.

“Mmm,” Bruce hums in reply, subtly arching his neck for more.

Clark chuckles against the skin there, not missing a thing, and the soft puff of breath across his wet flesh sends a shudder through Bruce’s body… straight to his cock.

“Mmm, welcome home, me,” Clark says when he sees the reaction, a pleased smirk forming against Bruce’s neck. The path of Clark’s fingers start venturing downward, snaking around Bruce’s body–

“Master Bruce, I’ve brought a fresh towel– Oh my word! I apologize, sirs! I’ll just… leave this here for you then,” Alfred says, making a hasty exit.

But not before arching an eyebrow at the pile of bubbles on Bruce’s head.

“Well,” Clark chuckles when they’re alone again. “That was awkward.

”Bruce glares. “You didn’t hear him coming?”

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” Clark replies, immediately contrite. “I didn’t think he’d actually come in. And I was a little pre-occupied,” he murmurs, gaze raking over Bruce’s body.

“Hmm, yes,” Bruce smirks, leaning back against Clark’s chest. “Where were we?”

“I think we were right… about… h–“

“Father, are you finished yet? I’ve just discovered that– Blegh. Honestly, Father. A bubble-bath? How trite. Ugh. Nevermind. I’ll come back when the alien is gone.”

“Oh dear God,” Clark slaps a hand to his face in embarrassment, and this time Bruce is the one who chuckles. “Well I suppose it would be too much to expect that _Damian_ would knock first,” Clark says, giving him a wry grin.

“Sorry,” Bruce murmurs, turning around to straddle him. “It’s a house full of boys. We don’t really worry about walking into each others’ bathrooms.

“Talk about a mood-killer,” Clark sighs, slumping back against the tub.

“Oh, I think we can find our way back to where we were,” Bruce smirks, slithering sinuously through the water and pressing close. Clark hisses as their cocks slide together, and he grabs onto Bruce’s hips, guiding him into a rhythm that quickly has them hardening again, when–

“Hey, Bruce, what’s got the kid all worked up this time? Oh! Hah. I get it now. Bubbles are a good look on you, Bruce. Hi, Clark,”

“Hi, Dick,” Clark replies from where he’s buried his face in Bruce chest, and Bruce can actually feel Clark’s cheeks flushing with heat against his skin.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Clark. How ya been?” Dick asks, leaning against the frame of the door.

“Dick,” Bruce grounds out through clenched teeth.

“Huh? Oh yeah, right. Well, have fun, guys. See ya later, Clark!”

“Bye, Dick,” Clark answers weakly.

“…Clark?” Bruce murmurs when Clark doesn’t raise his head. “Clark,” he tries again, running his soapy fingers through Clark’s hair, but Clark just shakes his head, face still pressed into Bruce’s chest.

“Oh My God, it’s true! Someone should take a picture of this. You guys want a rubber-ducky or something? Hah! I wish I’d seen Damian’s face!” Tim exclaims gleefully, cackling as the bathroom door shuts behind him. “Wait ‘til Conner hears about this!”

Clark groans.

Bruce can’t help but chuckle again. “Sorry, Clark. I’d lock the door, but that wouldn’t really stop them either.”

“Is Jason in town, too?” Clark asks meekly, face still buried in Bruce’s chest.

“No. That’s the last of them.”

“Good,” Clark sighs in relief, finally lifting his head.

“Hi,” Bruce murmurs, and Clark smiles up at him in return. Leaning down, Bruce presses a soft kiss to Clark’s lips… when Clark’s phone goes off.

Clark sighs, reaching for his phone on the side of the tub. “It’s Kara. I’d better get this,” he says, giving Bruce an apologetic look. Bruce huffs a sigh of his own, leaning back.

“Kal! I heard you were back from off-world. How did it go?” Kara’s excited voice comes through the speaker.

“It went well,” Clark replies, the tension immediately draining out of Clark’s shoulders when it’s obvious there’s no emergency. “I’m sorry, Kara, but I’m with Bruce right now. Can I call you back tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah sure, of course, Kal. We’ll talk tomorrow. Hi to Bruce.”

And Clark’s barely even hung up when the phone is ringing again.

“Hi, Ma.”

“Clark, honey. I saw you on the news. Why didn’t you call me when you got back?”

“Sorry, Ma. I was just taking the opportunity to spend some time with Bruce.“

“Oh, is Bruce with you now? Is he alright?”

“Yes, Ma. He’s fine. We’re both fine,” Clark replies, sinking further down into the tub. Bruce sighs, leaning back on the opposite side as he waits for Clark to finish his conversation. Unfortunately it takes longer for Ma Kent to take the hint than his cousin, but at least she doesn’t ask to put Bruce on the line as well this time.

“That’s everyone, right?” Bruce says when Clark finally manages to get off the phone.

“I hope so,” Clark says wearily.

“Think we can salvage our night?”

“Worth a try,” Clark replies. “I’ve still got some time before I have to head into work,” he says, his foot sliding up the inside of Bruce’s thigh.

“Excuse me, sirs. But I’ve brought an extra towel for Master Clark.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce sighs.

“I think I’m just going to go,” Clark says, climbing out of the tub.

“Yes, well, the bath was nice, at least. Thank you for the suggestion,” Bruce says, climbing out of the tub as well.

“Oh,” Clark smiles, pleased. “You liked it?”

Bruce nods. “We should try it again sometime.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Clark replies wryly, reaching for the towel Alfred left him. “But it was nice to be able to spend some time with you, in any case.”

“Yes,” Bruce replies, reaching up to caress Clark’s cheek. “I missed you as well,” he adds softly, leaning in to press their lips together.

“Sorry to interrupt, ‘B’,” Oracle’s voice fills the room, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, “But I thought ‘S’ would like to know there’s a situation developing in Metropolis.”

“I’ll have a talk with the family about boundaries,” Bruce sighs.

“Thank you,” Clark says into Bruce’s neck.

  
_~ fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Clark and Bruce try to share a relaxing bubble bath together but keep getting interrupted by the various members of the Bat family and Super family.


	3. SuperBatural bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a plan to ensure he and Clark are uninterrupted on their date. It involves ~~cosplay~~ disguises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last SuperBat Secret Santa ficlet for angelcamael, which I absolutely could not resist doing when I saw we had more than one favorite ship in common ;p

~

  
“Daily Planet, this is Clark Kent.”

“You free tonight?”

Clark smiles at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line. “I could be. Why?”

“Come to Gotham. Have dinner with me.”

Clark cringes. “Will, uh, the boys be home?” he asks. The last time he and Bruce had tried to spend some time alone together at the Manor hadn’t gone so well. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough to be caught naked in the act of foreplay by nearly every member of Bruce’s family, they’d all seemed to think his and Bruce’s romantic bubble-bath was something of a hilarity, and had a good laugh at their expense. Jason hadn’t even been there, and yet apparently, he’s now taken to humming the rubber-ducky song whenever he and Bruce cross paths.

“Not risking any more interruptions. We’re going out.”

“We… are?” Clark asks, curiosity piqued.

“There’s a quiet, family-run diner downtown that I think you’d like. Good people, good food.”

“A diner? Isn’t that a little below Bruce Wayne’s usual standard?”

“I’ll be going incognito.”

“Alright,” Clark smirks, wondering what kind of disguise Bruce has planned this time. “I’ll head over at around 7. Perry’s got me swamped today so I probably won’t be able to get out of here until after 6.”

“I’ve got a better idea. Why don’t you head over straight from work instead. Don’t bother going home to get cleaned up or anything, a little 5 o’clock shadow will actually be much more appropriate for your… date.”

“Okay, then,” Clark grins. “The sooner the better.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Looking forward to it.” Clark smiles, hanging up the phone.

“What are you sitting around grinning for, Kent? Did those articles I assigned you magically write themselves or something?”

“Sorry, Chief.”

“And don’t call me Chief!”

~

It’s nearly 6:20 by the time Clark makes his way up to the roof of the Planet, so he wraps his trenchcoat tightly around himself, and flies towards Gotham as fast as he can. Once he’s downtown, he hovers in the air for moment, scanning the area for the diner Bruce mentioned, when he sees Bruce waiting for him outside, in full disguise.

And what a disguise.

Old leather jacket, tight torn-jeans, scuffed work-boots… Dirty-blond hair, forest-green eyes, electric-razor stubble instead of Bruce’s usual clean shave… and the sounds of Led Zeppelin, filtering softly through the open window of the beautiful black classic Chevy he’s leaning against.

Clark grins, untying the waist of his rumpled trenchcoat and quickly running his fingers through his hair so it stands up in every direction. He waits for the coast to clear, then lands, as quickly and quietly and as close behind Bruce as possible.

“Hello, Dean.”

But of course, Bruce doesn’t startle at his sudden appearance like Dean Winchester would. He merely turns around, with a smirk on his face, and says, “Hey, Cas.”

Clark can’t help but grin, from ear to ear, as Bruce reaches up to caress the stubble on Clark’s jaw. “Perfect,” Bruce says, before leaning in to give Clark a kiss.

“So…” Clark smirks when Bruce pulls away. “It’s Tuesday. Do they do Pig ‘N A Poke here?”

Bruce chuckles. “No. But they do a pretty mean hamburger.”

Clark laughs. “Perfect.”

“Shall we?” Bruce says, taking Clark’s hand, and Clark nods, letting Bruce lead him towards the diner.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of Supernatural,” Clark says once they’re seated at their booth.

“One can only hear [the phrase ‘Shirtless Winchesters’](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/137126804854/an-actual-supernatural-reference-in-an-actual) so many times, before one is tempted to see what all the fuss is about,” Bruce smirks, and Clark laughs. “Besides, I knew you were a fan,” Bruce adds.

“Oh,” Clark flushes, pleased. “Yes, well, it’s all Kara can talk about. And like you said, I just got sucked in.”

“Uh-huh,” Bruce arches a knowing eyebrow. Clark blushes even harder.

“So I take it you’re a Dean fan then.”

“Let’s just say… I have a thing for men from Kansas,” Bruce answers, reaching over to cover Clark’s hand with his own. Clark finds himself flushing again.

“You make a very good Dean,” he says. “But I think you’d make a better Castiel.”

“Oh? How so?” Bruce asks.

“Oh you know, the gravelly voice, appearing out of nowhere with all the wrath of an avenging angel…”

“But Dean has the car.”

“Good point,” Clark chuckles.

“And if anyone’s an angel here, it’s you,” Bruce murmurs.

Clark finds himself utterly speechless at that, flushing once more.

“There’s one thing I don’t agree with, though,” Bruce says with an amused quirk on his lips, “In the episode where Dean compares Castiel to… Superman… why would Sam be Lois? If Dean’s already compared himself to… Batman… wouldn’t that leave Sam to be… Wonder Woman?”

Clark bursts out laughing. “Well, he does have the hair for it!”

“Let’s just hope Diana never watches the show.”

~

“I had a good time tonight,” Clark says as they leave diner.

“So did I,” Bruce replies, pulling Clark close for another kiss. Clark hums contentedly against Bruce lips, pulling apart with a sigh.

“There’s only one problem, though,” Clark murmurs.

“Hmm?”

“I want to fly us to bed as quickly as possible, but I don’t want to pass up the opportunity to ride in that beautiful car.”

“You know I hate it when you have to fly me around.”

“Of course, _Dean_ ,” Clark smirks.

“I’ve got a better idea anyway. Why don’t we find a secluded alley instead?”

“Why? So I can beat some sense into you?”

“No, _Cas._ So I can park the car in it while we hop into the backseat.”

“Ooooh that is a _very_ good idea,” Clark moans. “You’re going to be as bowlegged as Dean Winchester by the time I’m through with you, Bruce Wayne.”

  
_~ fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Bruce and Clark going out to dinner and using aliases so as not to get recognized. They both tease each other about the aliases they chose good-naturedly.


End file.
